Twisted
by Artemis100
Summary: What if Tsukushi had a twisted personality? What will Doumyoji do and how will the rest of F4 deal with it? :D I suck at summaries, but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the first time I write a fanfiction for Hana Yori Dango, and I disclaim everything *it's not mine hand in the air* Honestly! XD Anyways, This fanfiction starts, I don't recall it in the manga, but in the Korean and the japanese version, Tsukasa's mom asks Tsukushi to come up on the stage and sing on Tsukasa's birthday. Boy, that was one hell of a sentence! XD Anyways, that's where my story takes place!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted**

**By Artemis100**

**Chapter one**

« I would like to introduce Makino Tsukushi, she'll be so kind and sing and play for us tonight» The president of Doumyoji corporation said, with an evil grin. All eyes turned to Makino which stood there alone, rest of the F4 stood some few feet away, in the spotlight. She choughed up what she'd just eaten, and looked up at the president with fear written all over her face. The same look had F4. Rui only gaped, Akira's eyes almost popped out, Soujiro's face turned white as a sheet and Doumyoji's face turned first white, then red.

While Makino stood there, wondering what the heck she was supposed to do, she heard an other voice calling. «Leave it to me» It said, softly. Makino looked around, there was no one around who could have said that, everyone stood at least 4 feet away from her. Once again she heard the voice; «hon, you'll never get through this if you don't leave it to me.» It said, «just close your eyes, and i'll take it from here». Makino hesitated for a few seconds, but decided that it couldn't hurt just to close her eyes once before entering the stage. As this flew through her mind, she closed her eyes, and a loud 'crack' was heard.

Everyone stared at the girl standing in the spotlight. «Did she just make a 'crack' sound?» asked a person near Rui. «So it wasn't just me who heard it» said an other. But before the mysterious cracking sound could be discussed any further, Makino, who had stood still all this time, chuckled and made her way through the masses.

F4 couldn't believe what they saw, Makino beamed with self confidence. « Can she even sing or even play any instrument?» Akira asked the two others, who both raised their shoulders. «Thought so...» Akira continued, «but why does she seem like it doesn't matter at all? Where did all that self confidence come from?» He finished. But before any of them could utter an other word, Makino grabbed the microphone.

«Hello everyone!» she said with a huge smile, which made all the others in the room also want to smile, even the president. «I'm gonna play some guitar for you guys, I hope you don't mind that too much, do you?» She asked, looking like a little angel there she stood in her pink dress. All the men in the room, included F4, blushed and nodded. The women nodded too, you couldn't hate such a cute girl.

Makino grabbed the guitar who had been brought forth at the time she said 'guitar'.

«This song is dedicated to a special person, It's called The promise» She said, before started singing with a low and beautiful voice:

If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart.

When she finished she looked up at the audiencem with a small smile. « Did you all enjoy it?» She aksked with a tiny voice, the confidence from earlier seemed to slowly dissapear.

Everyone in the room stood still with tears in their eyes before clapping and some one even shouted: « I loved it!». Makino smiled and said: « hehe, I thank you all for enjoying my song, I wrote it myself». She stood up and grinned at the president who stood there, frozen and stared at her in pure astonishment, before leaving the stage.

* * *

**Haha, That was it for this time xD  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed it :D I just remembered that the scene where Makino had to sing happened in the anime and manga too xP meow ;3 Anyways, if anyone want to hear the song its called the promise (supprise!) By Tracy chapman. She's a really good artist, I recomend listening to her, especially fast car, The promise and baby can I hold you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know im not very good at keeping them in character, but im trying my best, please bear with me .**

**I really want to give a special thanks to bebepantheon and hana47jun ****for encouraging reviews =3**

**Please r&r _**

**I disclaim everything! :3 **

**Chapter 2**

The minute Makino stepped down from the stage she was surrounded by all the F3 boys who all praised her and asked why she'd never told them about her tallent.

Makino stared at them... «My name isn't Makino, it's Sasha, and you better remember it, idiot!» She said with an arrogant voice as she flipped her hair back.

Akira, Soujiro and Rui all stared at her, who the heck is this person? Was what they all thought.

«Ne, Maki...I mean, Sasha, who are you?» Akira asked, looking at Sasha, and then at the others. «Pfft, what kind of lame question is that? I just told you didn't I? I'm Sasha!» Sasha said, while looking at Akira with eyes clearly showing disgust at his ignorance. «Are you an idiot or what?» Sasha asked, while grinning evily, and before Akira or any of the others could answer, she turned around and walked away.

Soujiro looked at the others «Does Makino have a twisted personality, by any chance?» He asked nervously. Akira nodded, «it sure seem like it» he said laughing nervously «did any of you know? About her other personality I mean?» Akira asked. Rui and Soujiro shaked their heads, «but when did this personality come? If she had it before we knew her, then we would have seen more to it before, wouldn't we?» Rui asked. Akira and Soujiro looked at eachother, that hadn't even crossed their minds!

«It might have appeared after Tsukasa's mother started to embarass her everytime they met» Rui said, while he leaned his chin between his thumb and his index finger.

«Do you guys think Tsukasa knew about it?» Akira asked, while he glanced at Tsukasa, who currently were looking rather dumbfounded, before he quickly stood up and walked as fast as he could out of the room. «Do you really think he would even think about her having a twisted personality, I mean he is kind of stupid...» Soujiro commented, while smiling slightly. The others laughed, «true» they said in unison.

Tsukaska on the other hand, was looking for Makino. 'Where is that damn woman!?' ran through his mind over and over again. He'd been walking around for 10 minutes and was starting to loose his temper, when he spotted her near the main doors of the hotell.

«Oy! Makino!» he yelled. «Where do you think you're going? I have something to tell you!» he half yelled, half spoke calmly, which was quite suprising, since he was inches away from snapping.

Makino stopped and turned her head to look at him. When she saw who the person standing behind her was, she frowned her eyebrows and her whole face showed nothing but detest.

«Who the heck is you and what the hell do you want?» Sasha said, looking at him. She knew very well who this bastard was. He was Doumyoji Tsukasa, the idiot who almost ruined Makino's life and is now in love with her. What an idiot, just like his friends, she couldn't stand any of them, why Makino hung out with them at all was beyond her understanding. But it was also thanks to them that she, Sasha, were the one in controll of their body. She couldn't help but smile evily at the thought.

Tsukasa on the other hand looked like he'd just heard he had a tumor, or a life threatening disease. He looked bewildered at Sasha, which he thouth were Makino, but when he saw her smiling he snapped. « What kind of crappy joke is that, you damn woman!?» He yelled at her, «If you're telling a joke, at least tell a funny one, idiot woman!» he finished furiously.

Sasha smirked at him, 'this can turn out quite interesting, maybe i'll just play a little game while im at it ' she thought. «haha, you're right» she said, in a suger sweet voice, which made Tsukasa flinch, « you wanted to say something, didn't you honey?» she said, still talking with such sweet, un-makino like voice that made Tsukasa flinch even more.

Sasha looked at him interrogative, while trying to look like the cutest girl in Tsukasa's dreams.

It worked, Doumyoji made a little moan, before he walked up to her, and put his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest.

Sasha could only smirk there she stood, leaning on his chest.

He'd fallen right into her little trap.

**Yay, I finally finished the second chapter! . I'm sorry for the delay, I had to go on a school trip into the forest and stay there over the weekend xD It was cold I tell you! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, man! I really love getting reviews :D So thank you all 3 And thanks to hana47jun for the encouraging message you sendt me, trust me, it helped this chapter is Dedicated to you! :D**

**Anyways, hope you all will enjoy reading this and please review after you've done so . And HYD is not mine at all D:**

By the time rest of the F4 came, Sasha and Tsukasa did no longer hug, they were, suprisingly enough, very close to kissing, if it had not been for them. Sasha, pushed Tsukasa away from her, and cursed low. While Tsukasa just looked at his friend with a look that indicated that if they had not been his friends, he would not let them live an other day on this earth.

Rui, Soujirou and Akira all winced, and silently thanked God for making them Tsukasa's friends.

It was an akward silence between them, which could've lasted forever if it had not been for Rui, who looked rather dumbfounded. '' Tsukasa, is that Makino?'' he asked, he doubted that Sasha would have disappeared that fast and that Makino at all would try kissing Tsukassa in public. That would be something way out of her character.

Tsukasa gave him a look which could be read like this: Are you stupid or what!? '' Of course this is Makino, I would never do this to an other girl'' He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Akira and Sojirou snorted, and Sasha on the otherhand chuckled so low that even Tsukasa couldn't hear her, but Rui saw her.

'So it is Sasha' he thought, but out loud he said; '' Oh, my bad '' while smiling a little.

Sasha on the other hand could not believe what she'd just heard. Tsukasa wouldn't do things like this with an other woman? Pfft, that's so lame, he just did, well, in a way he did, cause she wasn't Makino, though they shared the same body. But still in a way she was Makino, though not quite. Sasha shaked her head, in which direction was her thoughts going? And why did she confuse herself by thinking like that?

Deciding to stop thinking for a while was probably the best solution, but then again she wouldn't be able to make her evil plans for Tsukasa. Hmm, this is a hard decision. She wrinkled her eyebrows and tried to think of a plan quickly before her confusing thoughts came back.

... nothing, nix, nada, she couldn't figure out what to do next with her new toy, which disturbed her a little. She always knew what to do with her toys. Maybe she's getting too old for this, but then again she's only 17. But not knowing what to do with a toy, wouldn't that be more like something a child would do? She thought, '' ARGH!'' she nearly screamed and started to pull her hair while making a funny face. And yes, she was completely oblivious to the F4 who were all watching her, amused by how fast she could change her facial expression from one emotion, to an other. Before, in their point of view, get a grip of her thoughts and returned to realtity.

''Why are you all staring at me?'' She asked, completely oblivious to what they'd just witnessed.

Everyone in the F4 bursted out in uncontrollable laughter, even Rui had a hard time controlling his laughter, while Sasha, on the other hand, stared at them as if they were all mad.

This lasted for a while and Sasha could feel her anger rising and rising, but before she could unleash any of it on any of them a cold and sharp voice interupted the rare scene.

''Tsukasa, come here, now!'' Doumyoji Kaede said, smiling evily at Makino/Sasha ''and let me introduse you to your fianceè, Oukawahara Shigeru'' and as she finished her sentence, a girl with short hair and a huge frown on her face was dragged out from behind Kaede's back.

**Haha, this is all for this time :D Im having so much fun while writing this story, aah, the fun...*wanders of to lala-land* ehm, anyhow, I'm going to Denmark this Saturday and Ill be gone for a week without any internet access so I won't be ablt to update any time during the next week, but Ill try my best to finish and update the next chapter as soon as I get home! :D**

**~ Artemis **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**First of all I have to say sorry, I didn't update a chapter when I promised, gomen ne! .**

**And the reason why I didn't is that I got an illness called lazyness. XD **

**My brain is still in vacation modus, haha xD**

**Well I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much -.- **

**Chapter 4**

''What kind of lame ass joke is this!?'' Both Tsukasa and Shigeru roared. Kaede laughed, and looked at them with eyes full of delight. ''You two are really meant for eachother!'' she said and turned to look at Sasha, with eyes which gleamed of sucess. ''You understand don't you, Sasha?'' She asked grinning evily.

Sasha felt her anger grow and grow, and she looked down to hide it, for now. That damn woman was planning to steal her toy. Well she wasn't having any of it! But maybe she should play along, and let that other girl think that he's hers and then she would snatch him from her. Sasha smirked, what a great plan she'd come up with. She couldn't beleive how smart she could be, when she actually thought for a while.

Sasha looked up and smiled, as bright as she could.''Of course I get it, Obaa-chan1, I wouldn't get in the way, when the two of them clearly are meant for eachother.''

Kaede gaped, Tsukasa gaped, the F3 gaped and Shigeru made a grim face. ''You really think we're meant for eachother?'' she said and the discust in her voice wasn't very well hidden. Sasha smiled, and looked at Shigeru with eyes shouting ''NO!'' And smile shouting ''Of course!''

Shigeru looked at her confused, what kind of woman was this? She had met many women in her life, but this one beat them all in strange behaviour.

''Well, then'' Shigery said, ''I'll take him then'' and smirked, 'I bet she didn't think that I'd actually take him away from her' She thought.

Sasha on the other hand, smirked. Her plan had been a sucess.

The game had begun.

**a/n: **

**Sorry for making this chapter so short -.- They're kind of getting shorter and shorter, sowwy, Ill try my best at the next chapter now when I know how I want the story to go...well kind of ^.^**

**And I wanna thank you guys for reviewing and encouraging me me ish so happy!! ;D**

1Means grandma xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tsukasa couldn't beleive what he'd just hear comming out from Makino's mouth. She didn't even care that much for him? Then what was that almost kiss just seconds ago, and the hug? They didn't even mean anything to her?

Questions like these ran through Tsukasa's mind so fast that he didn't even manage to really catch any of them. He looked at Makino with shock written all over his face. But when he saw Makino's face, he knew something wasn't right. She smirked, like everything that just happened was something she'd wished for. He longed to talk to her under two eyes and find out if she really like him or not. That smirk was probably something he'd imagined. He looked at Makino once again and then he looked at his mother and sent her a glare more deathly than he'd sent any of his pals, when they interupted him and Makino. He saw that woman, which was supposed to be his fianceè, whisper something to his mother and watched as Kaede nodded and smiled at the girl.

Shirgeru, smiled happily, maybe it wasn't too bad getting engaged with Tuskasa, he seemed cool enough, and he had a temper of his own, and she liked that. But he needed some polishing before being , and she'd just gotten her approval from Keade, or whatever her name was.

Shigeru started to walk towards Sasha and Tsukasa. And when she got there she smiled the cutest smile she could at Tsukasa and caressed his cheek. 'This is going to be a piece of cake' she thought as she saw a faint blush appearing on Tsukasa's cheeks.

Sasha who, remarkable had remained silent the whole time, grabbed her hand and glared at Shirgeru, before throwing her hand away from Tsukasa.

How dared that damn girl even touch her toy? She sure had guts.

Then she realized what she'd just done.

She'd almost ruined her own plan, how stupid is it allowed to be? She silently cursed her own stupidity.

Shigeru stared at the strange woman whom just distroyed her first chance to get to know her fianceè. She looked into the woman's eyes which were filled with hatred. Never in her life had Shigeru seen such eyes, and never had they been looking at her with such intensity. Shigeru felt a shiver ran down her spine, but still, she couldn't help but getting curious at her. What kind of woman was she? Shigeru pondered.

Then Sasha flashed a kind, but cute smile. And Shigeru blushed, she looked too adorable. And at that moment Shigeru decided that she'd befriend her, no matter what.

''I'm so sorry'' Sasha said, with a cute voice, ''I didn't mean to do that it just happened, im sorry'' she contiued and looked down and lifting her hands to cover her face. And from everyone else'd point of view it looked like she cried. But Sahsha did no such thing, she made a grim face as she thought; 'Give me a bucket I think im gonna throw up. I hate acting like this! But I'll have to endure it, for the sake of the game!'

Shigeru who thought she was seriously crying, rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. ''Oh, you don't need to be sorry, I bet you were just shoecked right?'' she asked in a kind voice.

Sasha smirked, but as she looked up she had her cute and sad face up again. ''I'm so sorryyy~! Im just not used to Tsukasa-sempai being touched by a woman and I thought he might feel uncomfortable, im sorry!'' Sasha said.

The F3 who'd remanined silent and just watched as the scene before them developed. Turned towards eachother and Akira asked the others; ''Do you think Makino has an other personality, I mean, in additional to Sasha?'' The others looked at him, but then at Sasha, and then back again. ''No, I dont think so'' Rui said, ''I think thats just acting, didn't you see how she, Sasha, made that face which clearly showed that something was just about to begin?'' he finished. Akira and Sojirou looked at eachother before thinking back at when Keade had just made the announcement – Sasha had, after some minutes, indeed looked like something was just about to begin.

The F3 turned their heads back to the three people, two of them now hugging.

But Tsukasa couldn't stand it anymore, he had to talk to Makino and that under four eyes. So he grabbed Makino's arm and then he ran off.

After they'd escaped from the Hotell and gotten sevral blocks away he stopped.

''What the hell did you mean by 'you're meant for eachother' huuh!?'' He yelled, as he turned around and looked into the eyes of a very tired and angry Shigeru.

**A/N:**

**Haha xD Hope you liked it :3**

**I uploaded this chapter much faster than I planned, but I felt so guilty for writing such a short chapter last time . Im sorry, please forgive me? X3 I stayed up until halv past four in the morning writing this, so I hope it doesn't suck too much .**

**And I forgot to say this in the last chapter: I dont own HYD .**


End file.
